Isaac Harris
Isaac Harris, considered a bandit by those who know of his sins, was an ex-British Army serviceman who deserted after only four months of active duty. He acquired basic knowledge and weapons training in the British Army prior to dropping out. Isaac was trying to lay low for a while, having a close friend change his credentials to the alias 'James Lee', this stopped the Ministry of Defence from tracking him down, ultimately preventing his arrest. He proceeded to work in an ordinary boring office job which did not interest him although he was in desperate need of money. Nowadays, Isaac is always seen with some form of face coverage to conceal his identity and limit his paranoia. Appearance Eye Colour: '''Hazel '''Hair Style/Colour: '''Slicked Back, Long Brown Hair '''Clothing Style: '''Cowboy Hat, Camouflaged Facemask, Black Military Tactical Jacket, Large Vest, Camouflaged Pants, Black Boots, Gloves. '''Physical Features: '''Scar on left arm, 7 scars on right wrist, bullet entry and exit wound on upper-left leg, multiple cuts on jawline related to shaving. '''Body Definition: '''Slim, Tall '''Skin Tone: '''White Personality * Isaac likes to take control in scenarios, hence why he is prone to robbing people he does not know. This can be described as dominance. * Isaac puts trust in only his closest friends but expects people to put trust into him with ease. He'd describe himself as trustworthy. * Isaac is a strong-minded character. * Isaac is a murderer and a thief. * Isaac associates the Red Star with Child-Killing and Racism. He strongly dislikes the Red Star. History Isaac Harris, 24, joined the British Army when he was 21 years old. Isaac gained knowledge regarding various weapons during his four month long service and also received weapon training which furthered his expertise. He decided to dessert the British Army, going into hiding and having one of his close friends change his name to 'James Lee' through forged passports and legal documents. Isaac decided to lay low for a while as he figured it would be for the best. He got a job in a low-income office which would supply him and his wife with enough money to live off of. Isaac became paranoid after his wife left him, certain that she would tell the Ministry of Defence about his alias and whereabouts. He began searching for real estate in South Zagoria since he noticed flights to the country were cheap. After a flight to Chernarus he settled down in a hotel in the southern city of Chernogorsk. The Anti-Red Star Movement The Anti-Red Star Movement was formed by Isaac Harris and Zek Cramden initially as a pressure-group to, as the name suggests, invoke pressure on the Survivor Movement of the Red Star. The Anti-Red Star Movement formed after Isaac gained knowledge of the Red Star allegedly killing children on two seperate occasions. Both Isaac and Zek decided it was necessary to erect propaganda around Chernarus which show only the negative aspects of the Survivor Movement of the Red Star. The propaganda used can be found mainly in note form duct-taped to walls with a red star located somewhere on the page and the letters 'ARSM' underneath. Isaac never reveals what the abreviation 'ARSM' stands for as he likes people to assume he is neutral when it comes his views on the Survivor Movement of the Red Star. '''The Green Mountain Massacre One of Isaac's first physical acts of pressure on the Survivor Movement of the Red Star was on the 16th of November, 2015. Three men; Isaac Harris, Zek Cramden and Alexei Maverick walked into Green Mountain in an attempt to gain notoriety. Their initial plan was to hold up anybody inside and figure out who was a member of the Red Star. They wanted to announce their presence in the area and tell them that they were a part of the Anti-Red Star Movement however this plan quickly went south. There were three men inside the compound. Alexei went inside and acted as an innocent bystander whilst really he was just a scapegoat. Alexei monitored the inside of the Green Mountain compound and signalled the others to attack through the code-sentence "Do you have any canned peaches?". Both Isaac and Zek waited in cover outside the compound walls. Once the code-sentence was uttered, Zek and Isaac charged the compound attempting to take control instantly. A doctor, Red-Star member Riley Bridger, raised his weapon and turned towards Isaac. Isaac was left with the quick decision, choosing to end the doctors life. Another member of the Red-Star on the ground level complied and raised his hands above his head. Alexei informed the group that one of the Red-Star members were up on top of the radio-mast and was refusing to come down. The ARSM quickly caught on to the fact that the hostage on the ground and the man in the tower were friends judging by their Russian communication to eachother. The ARSM used the hostage as a bargaining technique, telling the man in the tower to come down or else they would execute his friend. The man failed to comply and left the group with no other option. Before the hostages death he yelled "Вы американских шлюх!" (Meaning 'You American Whores!') - it was shortly after this moment that the hostage was killed. The man in the tower came down to seek revenge but Alexei quickly ended his life. The ARSM fled the area and vowed never to admit to participating in the massacre. They swore that they would take it to the grave. Trivia * Isaac has a scar on his left arm which he received during his time in the British Army. He received this scar after attempting to climb under barbed wire and catching his arm on one of the metal barbs. He hides this scar away from people. * Isaac has several scars on his right arm from where he tried to commit suicide when he was younger by slashing his wrists with a blade. His mother stopped him from continuing with the act. The doctors deemed that this was caused by his paranoia and anxiety. * Isaac was shot in his left leg during his time in Chernarus. The bullet entered his upper thigh, narrowly missing his artery but chipped a bone. The bullet exited his thigh. The wound is raw and still looks fresh. * Isaac has overcome his anxiety successfully. Category:Bandits Category:Members of the Regulators Category:Characters